It's Just a Crush POV's
by The Accident-Prone Klutz
Summary: Ever wonder what the other character was thinking in IJAC? What Roxas, Namine, or even Sora was thinking? Well now the time has come to find out!  CH: 5 Namine's POV: Winter Formal. OPEN FOR REQUESTS.
1. Roxas POV

**Ha-Ha! It is finally here! Lol, sorry I'm excited about this (I'm so sick of writing everything in Kairi's POV right now xP)**

**For those of you who don't know what the hell I'm talking about, this is just going to be a collection of drabbles from different characters' POV's from my story It's Just a Crush. Haven't read it? Go check it out ;D**

**x.X.x  
**

**Ok well, this is just a little appetizer and a start off for the drabbles. This is in Roxas's POV (I know exciting huh?) from the very first chapter of the story. Enjoy**

**I don't own KH blah blah blah don't sue**

**Ch: 1 Roxas's POV  
**

x.X.x**  
**

My eyes scanned the hallways for that familiar person. I swear my lips were begging to lift once I spotted her. There she was on the other side of the hallway. I swear everything just faded into a darker color as she brightened.

She was wearing jeans, not really baggy but not really tight either, and a t-shirt. Her auburn hair was falling in her face as she tried pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. I stifled a small chuckle at this gesture. It was so expected for her to do that.

She was walking with the blond one- er Namine I think her name was. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she looked at a tiny piece of paper- I assumed it was her locker combination- and talking to Namine.

After a while she gave up completely throwing herself against a locker as Namine laughed at her.

"Oh look there's Namine!" Sora exclaimed, pointing wildly at the blond girl. "Oh man isn't she so pretty?"

Pretty? I guess. I still thought _she_ was prettier with her odd hair color and interesting look. There that's the word. She was _interesting_!

My gaze shifted over to Sora whose eyes lit up once he waved over to the blond. I looked over at Riku who just rolled his eyes and followed him as he rushed over to greet Namine.

"Hi Namine!" Sora said, the confidence in his tone fell…greatly.

"Oh hey Sora!" Namine replied politely. At this Sora blushed a great deal. I inwardly scoffed, deciding it was better to divert my attention to something more… interesting.

When my eyes fell on _her_, I noticed her expression turn sour. Her lips pulled down into a distasteful grimace. I pulled my eyebrows together worriedly. Was she sick? Sick on the first day of school wasn't a good sign. Maybe she should have gone to the nurse.

I attempted to open my mouth to suggest that, but my words mushed into an unattractive gurgle. Damn. I quickly looked around, relieved that no one noticed.

I scolded myself inside. I still can't even seem to form a sentence around her. Why does she have this kind of affect around me? I knew I liked her but, but there were a bunch of girls I liked before right?... Nope. No, Xion didn't count. I just found her annoying… in very endearing way. Don't get me wrong she'll always be a very dear friend to me. But that girl loves to talk.

I sighed shaking off my internal babble, turning my attention back to the red head in front of me.

I noticed immediately when she backed away looking as if she were about to walk away from the two talking. This is my chance! Talk to her, now!

I willed my feet to move, but they remained planted on the spot. _She's getting away, you idiot!_ Instinctively I opened my mouth and blurted out…

"Kairi, I heard you have the same homeroom teacher as me." I said automatically. Of course that was a complete lie. But I still hoped that I did that way I didn't make a complete asshole out of myself. I started feeling my face flush immediately when she turned to look at me. Her deep blue eyes widened slightly at my sudden address._ Good this is good, she's looking at me. _

"Do you want to go together?" I continued.

Smooth, I congratulated inwardly. But, I felt a stab of disappointment when her eyes flickered away from me to Sora and Namine. Sora, as if barely noticing she was standing their, greeted her, interrupting _my_ conversation, _my_ time, _my_ damn chance with her.

"Hey Kairi, I didn't see you there." He said briefly before completely turning away. I felt my blood boil angrily. Just the way her name rolled out of his mouth, pissed me off. It sounded indifferent, unimportant even.

I resisted the urge to say something, when I noticed Kairi sigh, looking forlorn. I cleared my throat awkwardly, grabbing her attention.

"Um, fine, let's go." She uttered out quickly, before dashing away with me at her heels. My stomach did back flips as I matched her pace. _We _were walking side by side. How did my simple suggestion lead to this? Whoa, I'm one lucky guy.

I smiled despite how awkward this situation was. I wasn't feeling awkward about walking with my crush, but I could sense her awkwardness which, in the end, made me feel awkward.

God, how could I completely forget that I don't talk to her? I've never really said anything to her before and now I feel like being all chatty? Well not really. But imagine how uncomfortable she must be feeling.

We walked in silence and soon I was starting to feel like an idiot. Say something!

"So your summer was nice I'm guessing." I mumbled stupidly. Kairi raised an eyebrow at me giving me a did-you-seriously-just-ask-me-that-question look. But in a few seconds her face fell into a bitter expression.

"Huh, yeah, magnificent." She replied sarcastically. Ok, seriously what is getting her so down in the dumps? I considered asking if she was feeling well, but I held my tongue.

And then she asked me about mine. I was caught off guard. I'll admit I wasn't expecting that question, which was stupid because that's the normal thing to do. When someone asks you about their summer they ask the same question back.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"It was fine." I said indifferently. But inside I was seriously beating myself up.

_I am an idiot. I fail at life. Ugh._

I was beginning to get into a sour mood at my incapability to hold out a conversation with her. It just got me so pissed off. What's so hard about talking to her?

_Everything was._ How was I supposed to concentrate on what I was saying when _she_ was in front of me?

In the end it did turn out that I had the same homeroom as Kairi. Oh, thank god. I would have been forever mortified if I didn't. On the plus side, I got see Kairi, first thing, every morning. I inwardly smiled at this thought.

When we walked into the class room the stupid teacher had to make me even more embarrassed than I already was. But I didn't show it.

"Glad you two could finally join us." He said sourly, putting his glasses up. I scoffed at him. He probably thought he looked so hot pushing his glasses up his nose. Tch, yeah right, only Kairi could get away with that. Speaking of whom, she looked as embarrassed as I inwardly felt.

Her face turned red.

"I'm- We're sorry," She glanced at me and I tried not to let my expression waver. The teacher disregarded her apology and pulled two pieces of paper from his desk, handing them to us.

"I assume you're Roxas," He said to Kairi. "And you're Kairi?" He said to me, handing me her schedule. I felt myself glare, an automatic reaction to the laughter I heard from the rest of the class. Kairi looked like she would have fainted and that only made me deepen my glare. I seriously considered blocking their view of her but she brushed past me, to go sit in the back out of the spot light.

I followed, glowering at the laughing students, sitting right next to her. I pulled Kairi's schedule to my face, pretending it was mine but secretly wondering what classes she had. I tried to memorize it quickly, before snatching my schedule from her hands and giving her schedule to her.

I scanned mine quickly and my stomach started doing back flips again. Five classes! Five classes together! I got to see Kairi for more than half the day!

"We have five classes together." I voiced my thoughts, although not as excited as they were in my head.

"Yeah, English, Geometry, Chinese, P.E" She paused, wincing slightly at the mention of P.E. I had to hide a growing smile. The people who laughed at us in the beginning of homeroom stared back at us curiously, almost as if they'd begin to laugh again. I felt suddenly miffed all over again. "And Biolog-"

"I can read," I snapped, stuffing my schedule in my pocket. When I looked over at Kairi and noticed her confused expression, I literally felt like banging my head against the desk. What is wrong with me? Seriously? If I can't have a normal conversation with her, I have to be mean to her?

God she probably thinks I hate her, but if she only knew that my feelings were actually the opposite.

_I seriously fail at life. _

x.X.x

**Well there you have it. Chapter Uno well part of it, from Roxy's POV. I'm not going to write out the whole story in different POV's b/c let's face it it's too much work, and I doubt you'd want to read it all over again. **

**So you, as my reviewers, it is your duty to request the next scene for me to write. Any character's POV and any scene... I don't really care about the order, I'll make sure to label it on the chapter so you don't get confused.**

**Rules (lol I feel like a total square for doing this) : **

**-KAIRI'S POV IS DISQUALIFIED AUTOMATICALLY xP**

**-Chapters must be in IJAC, for example I'm not going to go ahead into the story in a different POV. You get it?**

**-There could be multiple POV's for one scene, ex: I could start off w/ Namine and end off w/ Sora...Get it?**

**-Idk REVIEW **

**questions comments or concerns feel free to message me (****lol I feel so professional saying that)...so until next time ;) **


	2. Roxas POV: Figaro

**Ok, I am seriously having way too much fun with this... It should be a crime DX**

**Lol, I've gotten a couple of requests already :D yay! **

**I don' t know when I'll update the actual It's Just a Crush... I started the next chapter, so maybe in a couple of days, but in the mean time I'll humor you all with these drabbles. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN KH BLAH BLAH BLAH don't sue :0  
**

x.X.x

**Ch:8 Roxas's POV: Figaro...figaro figaro FIGARO! (lol like the song? get it?... nvm)**

I stared around the table, trying to spot the auburn hair but I was only met with blond. I growled under my breath as I sauntered over to the table.

Namine looked slightly shocked at my arrival, but it quickly dissolved into a sad expression. Great, whatever was bugging Kairi affected her too?

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off abruptly.

"Kairi's cat died." She said stiffly. I doubled back for a couple of seconds as I stared at her with wide eyes. How the hell did she know what I was going to say?

I closed my mouth, suddenly realizing I probably looked like a fish.

"I tried talking to her, but it didn't work," She added miserably, putting her hand to her face. Her eyebrows knitted together worriedly. "She's a wreck."

I chewed my lips watching her warily. I decided to tell her I was going to go talk to Kairi, it was the least I could do after acting like a jerk to her yesterday, but she beat me before the words could come out of my mouth.

"You should talk to her." Namine muttered. "If you find her." I nodded my head. I opened my mouth to try to say something to her, but I was interrupted yet again, this time from someone else.

"Hey Namine!" Sora exclaimed brightly, brushing past me, and sitting on the seat next to her. Namine didn't greet him as warmly as usual. Sora looked at her confusedly. Obvious the dumb idiot didn't realize that his secret admirer is in deep distress….

His blue eyes flickered up to me finally realizing I was here. "Oh what's up Roxas…Roxas what are you doing here?" His blue eyes narrowed slightly as they flickered from me to Namine. I could sense his protectiveness flair, Silly dog, was protecting his territory. I just glared back at him.

He's all over Namine and he has the decency to steal _my_ girl? My girl… no, Kairi wasn't. I inwardly sighed and pushed away those thoughts. I wouldn't think about that subject right now, there were more important things; like Kairi's problems.

"I'm, leaving," I murmured before turning away from the two of them. Good riddance.

x.X.x

I'll admit I was just about to give up looking around for her and just wait until after school, before I spotted her on the bleachers. I paused a few steps away from her to study her. Her hands were in her face and she was groaning.

I seriously thought she was crying. Oh crap, how do I deal with crying girls?

I shook away my hesitation and boldly closed the gap between us, taking a seat next to her. But immediately that confidence shattered by the close proximity of her. I bowed my head and fiddled with my fingers awkwardly.

_Do something!_

"Hey," I tried to say firmly, but it came out as a weak whisper. Kairi's head snapped up in surprise, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. I was surprised to see no tears streaming down her face, or not even evidence that she had been crying. Her blue eyes were as lively as ever and there wasn't any hint of redness in them.

I choked back a gasp at being stared full on by her. I was so close I could practically see the light freckles across her face. It was unnerving. But her expression looked ten times more unnerving as I felt. She's probably freaking out right now, I did yell at her yesterday.

I shook my head slightly, feeling a blush across my face.

""Relax, Namine told me what happened."

Her eyes fell. "Yeah," She uttered out, no uttering was a compliment. She basically just sighed it out. I clenched my jaw feeling even more worried by the second. What do I do! What the hell do you do in a situation like this!

"I'm- I'm sorry," I said sincerely, and I was being sincere. I looked away from her lost gaze, focusing intently on my shoes. Shoes never made me uncomfortable.

"Yeah," She repeated, the same way she had said it the first time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. I could feel my own voice falling into a low beat, rather than the nervous tremor I usually spoke in around her.

"I don't know," She admitted, without emotion. I felt my brows furrow in concern at her behavior. She was getting this worked up over… a cat? I mean honestly why didn't she buy a new one? I was about to suggest that but decided against it, it would have probably led to another fight.

I inwardly winced, the fact that we had argued still bugged me.

I cleared my throat.

"H-how are you feeling?" I decided to ask. Yes, that was a safe question. She smiled bitterly at my question and I felt a cold chill run down my back. She turned to look at me, her expression dark and clouded.

"Like an ungrateful brat."

"What?" I blurted out incredulously. I searched her face for any sign of humor in it. I was almost waiting for her to just yell out "gotcha" or "syke", but she remained remotely serious. I shook my head and my face fell as I stared at her. "Kairi," the name tingled on my tongue as I said it. "You're not a brat."

"Well I feel like one," She grumbled, disregarding my protest.

I pursed my lips and started at her, my eyebrows pulling together in the process. She thought she was a brat? As if. She was far from it. I tried to voice my opinion but I couldn't, my throat clogged up.

"I don't understand." I admitted. I didn't understand. How could she possibly think that? She could never ever, even if she tried, be a brat.

"I _feel_ like I'm not feeling sad enough," She said simply. "My-my cat just died, everyone is sad- and I feel like I should be crying or something. I feel like my actions aren't reflecting how much he meant to me. I'm such a bad person, I should be crying."

My chest dropped into my stomach and it felt like that heavy weight was making me sink. I definitely knew how that feels. I felt my lips pull into a painful grimace as I sighed.

I knew _exactly_ how that felt.

Everyone being sad, at the funeral, as their caskets were being carried down into the earth. Everyone giving me a mixture of sympathetic and angry looks as they saw me watch the burial with unshed tears. I didn't cry because I was too broken up to cry. They didn't understand. They just saw me as this ignorant kid, completely oblivious to his future as an orphan. But despite _their_ ignorance, I knew. I definitely knew.

Kairi's breathy sigh woke me from my thoughts. My eyes softened at the sight of her. Of course I knew how she was feeling.

"Kairi," I said gently, boldly placing a hand over hers. The sudden rush of emotion that overcame me, completely made me forget to blush or feel embarrassed around her. "You're not a bad person. Everyone expresses themselves differently. It doesn't matter if you cry or not, as long as you know how much that person or in this case animal meant to you. That's all that counts. Everyone handles deaths and tragedies in different ways. While someone cries for him, you'll act… emo, but the feelings remain the same."

I felt my lips pull into a smile at her shocked expression. That was the longest thing I've ever said to her, I noted. Her lips curved into a smile as she let out a shaky laugh. A brief blush flashed across her face as her laughter grew. Music to my ears.

"Wow, nice speech." She muttered. "Who are you and what have you done with Roxas?"

After all that comforting and even that awesome speech I didn't know I could say, this girl has the decency to make fun of me. My lips dropped into a deep frown as I glared at her. Appreciation these days, seriously.

I replied in the most honest way I could to reflect my feelings.

"Whatever," I tugged my hand away, my pride got the better of my desire to keep it there, and jumped up from my seat. I heard Kairi laugh behind me. I sighed inwardly, I guess my work is done. I applauded to myself.

_Great job Roxas, didn't know you had it in you!_

"Hey!" I heard her low voice from behind me. I turned around quickly, more quickly than I wanted to, because I knew she saw the excitement in my face. I probably looked like an idiot. She laughed again. "Thanks Roxy."

I was frozen in place for a second. Hah, who's the idiot she's calling Roxy. Oh wait that's me.

"What the hell! Honestly, Roxy?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. But my anger faded away when a smile graced her lips again. It was sweet small one, but it still made my stomach overflow with butterflies. Me! She was smiling at me, because of me! Not because Sora, but me!

I couldn't help but grin shyly back at her. My face was started to heat up and I was inwardly cursing my pale complexion. It wasn't long before the school bell rang but it was still unexpected. We both jumped at the sound of it. Kairi recovered first.

"Come on Roxas, we're going to be late!" She exclaimed. I watched as she bounded the bleacher stairs happily. I was smiling stupidly the whole way down. Yep, this was all me.

I felt a little disgruntled when the gang caught up with us. Their eyes all turned to Kairi, who was looking ten times better. I noticed the first person her eyes flickered towards was Sora, to my dismay, but I tried to disregard it.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine" She assured them. Her eyes moved from the gang to me, I smirked at her, but I think it came out as an uneasy smile. God damn it.

"But thanks, I feel loved now." She finished, her eyes still on me. My face flushed instantly. Was she directing that to me? Oh boy, if she only knew…

We all walked to our next class, I lagged behind watching Kairi. I have to think of a nickname for her now. I mean it's only right…

Plus if we're on nickname basis then that means we've become closer right?

_Don't get ahead of yourself Roxas…but you're getting there._

I rushed forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her back, before whispering…

"You're welcome, Kai."

Her face looked confused for a moment before she winced at the nickname. I literally wanted to bang my head against the nearest locker.

Believe, it sounded so much better in my head.

x.X.x

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter might possibly be the party scene or Roxas/Kairi's skateboarding session. Who knows :D**

**On the list so far:**

**-Party Scene (multiple POV's)  
**

**-Skateboarding w/ Roxas part 2  
**

**-Roxas/Kairi Make-out scene (seems to be everyone's fav -_-')**

**-Roxas/Kairi beach scene**

**-Riku/Namine art room scene (blah...)**

**Any more requests? You know where to reach me! ;)**


	3. Namine's POV: Riku?

**Ok well I lied xP, I know I said the party scene was going to be next but idk, this one came out and I didn't want to force out the other scenes. As much as I hate Nami/Riku (in my story) this was interesting to write.**

x.X.x

**Ch: (I forgot xP) But it's the Art room scene :D yay! (or it should be DX no!)**

**Namine's POV:**

**x.X.x  
**

I'll admit my mind was a puddle of confusion, with one thing swimming in it; Riku.

I didn't understand him or why he was all of sudden trying to flirt with me, at least I think it was flirting. I was too much of a coward to flirt back. I mean the guy practically traumatized me my whole elementary life. The possibility that he could maybe have taken an interest in me completely freaked me out.

Also the fact that his little bully appearance seemed to develop into well- er- a rather attractive look. But the attractive look didn't benefit the fact that I was unable to put an end to his teasing. I wasn't an idiot. I knew that the entire population of girls here- minus Kairi- drooled over him, if not now, then at some point in their life. But it still shocked me. He could have any girl at this school and he's choosing me? Well he didn't necessarily choose me, but … urg! I don't know!

I frowned as I stared at the drawing I had done on the blank page of my sketchbook. No matter what I tried to draw the same thing came up. The long wispy hair, strong jaw, wide smirk. He was haunting me. I couldn't even escape him in my art.

My frown deepened as I ripped the page out and crumpled it. I couldn't tell Kairi. What in the world would she possibly think? That I could possibly like him back. Did I like him back? Of course he was good looking but what else? I didn't know! I didn't know who the new _Riku_ was.

He was a completely mysterious entity now.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed out loud.

"It's going to be fine." I reassured myself. "Worst case scenario: _it's just a crush_."

"What's just a crush?" A broad voice broke through the empty classroom. Instantly my body stiffened at the voice. I knew that voice. It was that blasted voice I'd been trying to forget.

"R-Riku? What- um…where's Sora?" I asked peering behind his shoulder to find it empty. He was alone. Usually it'd be Sora's idea to come visit me, which only made Riku's behavior lately even more confusing.

Riku laughed softly. "Ah, Sora." He said amiably, before shaking his head. "Can't I come see you without him?" He pushed his bangs away to reveal his aquamarine eyes. They were the same brutal ones from elementary. I was confused for a moment as I saw something familiar flash through his eyes.

His eyes studied me, before slowly running down and then back up. I wrapped an arm around myself subconsciously.

"I suppose so," I agreed, before turning away from him. I could feel my face already flushing against his heavy gaze. I waited for him to exit the door. He couldn't have possibly wanted to stay…

"What are you drawing?" He asked pleasantly, his voice was much closer than before. In fact it was hovering above me. I could fee his warm breathing beating against the back of my neck. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, before spinning around to meet his gaze.

I lost my focus for a minute as I realized he was only a few inches away from my face. His bangs were back in his face so I couldn't see his eyes, but his full lips were pulled into a half smirk.

My gaze seemed to be frozen on his lips as he moved them. I chewed my lip nervously as they moved in a rhythmic pattern. I realized suddenly that he was talking to me.

"Oh- um what?" I stuttered, my eyes reluctantly moving away from them.

"Will you let me see what you're drawing?" He repeated, inching closer to me, until our noses were brushing against each other. His breath tickled my lips, feeling as if they hooked around me and reeled me in towards him.

I didn't even notice when my eyes were starting to close, or when Riku placed his hand on my waist or when I wrapped my arms around his neck.

But I did notice when our lips met. It sent butterflies scurrying all over my stomach. My insides felt like they were going to explode. His lips were hard and firm, guiding me, as I tried to clumsily move against his.

He pulled away much too soon than I would of liked, but once I realized what we had been doing I was relieved he pulled away.

What the hell did I just do?

He pushed his bangs out of his face again so he could look at me clearly. I stared back and saw my reflection through his eyes; for lack of better words, I was scared shitless.

He noticed my horrified expression, because he smirked at me gently, reaching forward to brush his fingertips against my lips.

"N-Namine?" But it wasn't Riku who spoke. I stared wildly around the classroom until my eyes fell on Sora who looked as if he had just witnessed the miracle of life (I should know because one year in health class after the teacher showed the video, I swear everyone's faces were like that).

Riku looked slightly disgruntled as he moved away from me. My eyes flickered from Riku to Sora. Sora couldn't have seen? Could he?

My face slowly started to heat up as the possibility was confirmed by his incredulous expression.

"Sora," I started, but he turned abruptly and stormed out of the classroom, leaving Riku and I alone again.

I bowed my head feeling strangely ashamed. I felt Riku put a strong arm around my shoulder protectively. I glanced up at him and he was smirking down at me.

_What did this mean?_

_**x.X.x**  
_

**Dun Dun Duh! *Dramatic music***

**Well there you have it. A little peek into Namine's hopeless head (sigh).**

**Anyway party scene is up next! I might update tomorrow or today...depending if I finish. xP**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW?  
**


	4. Roxas, Namine, Sora's POV: The Party

**Yikes! This took forever to write. No joke! So you better enjoy this! Lol, J/K. I'm pretty happy with it. :D I was listening to Lady Gaga while I wrote this. Lol, I got inspired by the song "Bad Romance", which is odd, considering I don't really listen to her.  
**

**So I finished BBS on super easy baby mode. It was epic! The last episode just totally killed me! You must play that game! It's the best out of the whole KH series. Even better than KH2! **

**Anyway enjoy **

**

* * *

**x.X.x

Ch: 21 (I think-too lazy to check) Roxas, Namine, Sora

**[Roxas's POV]:**

How did this happen? Out of all the things that could have happened at this stupid party, I have to get locked up here? In this stupid sea shell bathroom?

I banged on the door, hoping someone would hear me. But I doubted it. The music was too loud anyway. Jeez how do these people go to the bathroom in this house?

I promised myself I'll give Hayner a nice good kick where it hurts when I get out of here.

I sighed loosening up the collar of my shirt and rolling up the sleeves. For some reason I had a feeling I'd be in here for a long time.

_Guess I won't be seeing Kairi today. Wonderful._

**[Namine's POV]:**

I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of Kairi through the mass of people. If I wasn't mistaken she was wearing a rather short dress. Ha-ha! I smirked to myself at the thought of rubbing it in her face later on. I leaned against the wall and watched the people making a fool out themselves. Specifically Kairi's cousin Axel, who was currently waving his lighter in a majestic manner. Who invited him anyway?

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," Riku said lowly in my ear. "Want to go somewhere quiet?"

I pondered this. Well the music was getting a little annoying.

I turned my head slightly to glance at him before nodding. His silver bangs were covering his green eyes, but I was pretty sure he was smiling since his lips tugged upward.

He grabbed my hand and tugged me along.

I didn't know where he was taking me- or where he planned to- but he stopped altogether. I looked up at him to see him frowning. I opened my mouth to question his sudden behavior but he shushed me.

"Wait here." He said, turning to me with a tight smile. I knew something was wrong. "I want something to drink first. Do you want anything?"

I blinked at him, confused. "No, but-"

He was gone before I could finish.

Ten minutes had already gone by and there was no Riku to be found. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently. I was getting annoyed.

Not only was I alone; I couldn't find any of my friends in the mob of people, but I was also witnessing Kairi's cousin make a complete ass out of himself. Jeez seriously, who invited this guy?

I groaned out loud, and looked around the crowd of people. Where was Riku?

"Hey Namine!"

I turned around, only to be disappointed. Great. It was Seifer.

I could tell he was stoned, immediately. Why do people do that to themselves? Don't they realize they're hurting themselves?

"Hi Seifer," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel his eyes on me, so I turned away slightly.

"You know where that hot little friend of yours is?" He slurred, giving me a serious look. I had to stifle a laugh. Kairi wouldn't be too pleased.

"No I don't actually," I said appraising him with raised eyebrows. "Maybe she's over there." I pointed towards the front door. "You should go look for her."

His attention turned towards the direction I was pointing. His lips cracked into a greasy smile.

"Right, thanks blondie!" He muttered, stumbling towards the front door.

_Heh, sucker._

I basked in my cleverness, for a few moments before Riku invaded my head again. It took only a few seconds before I was back to my brooding self. Honestly where was he?

x.X.x

I decided to look for him, which proved to be a troubling feat. I was knocked and jostled around as I tried to maneuver around the dancing people. I even got elbowed, and when I turned back to tell them off, I got elbowed again. So by the time I got to the other side of the dance floor, I felt like some kind of veteran for surviving.

My eyes scanned the other side of the room, in hopes of finding the familiar silver hair.

I finally spotted him. He was talking to a girl. A girl I never seen before. I tried to get his attention but he seemed too enwrapped in his conversation with this mystery girl.

I sighed, before walking in his direction, but I stopped short when I saw him reach forward and brush her hair back. I blinked my eyes as if hoping that they deceived me.

It was obvious he was flirting with her. And it pissed the hell out of me. I frowned and gritted my teeth as he moved closer to her. But the girl backed up, and prodded him on the chest. I didn't register the fact that she was angry with him as well until a few seconds later.

"Why do you care? It doesn't matter." I caught her say. The music was really loud, so I moved closer.

"It does matter, because I missed you." He replied. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss you Xi – "

The honesty in his voice sent a chill through my spine. I realized that he never once talked to me like that. In fact he's never even sounded as sincere as he was now to his girl. I felt sick.

My stomach was twisting and I felt like I had a spasm of cramps. My throat clogged up, denying me the right to swallow down the food I ate earlier.

What do I do? Should I say something? Who is she?

I needed Kairi. She'd tell me what do to. I looked over my shoulder in hopes of finding the familiar auburn head. But it was a lost cause. There were too many people.

I whipped my head back on the two when I heard the girl speak.

"Get over it. I can't believe you're still moping." She snapped nastily. Riku's mouth parted slightly in shock, as she turned around and walked away.

Riku bowed his head and slammed the wall next to him. I flinched at the gesture. But eventually summoned up the courage to confront him. Of course I would confront him. I was mad!

What the hell did he think he was playing at?

As I approached him, his head whipped up to land on me as if he sensed my presence. His eyes were cold and distant when they fell on me. He wasn't really seeing me- I knew it.

I shook my head, and glared.

"Riku do you mind telling me why-" I didn't finish. One minute I was glaring at my boyfriend and the next he was steering me away from the crowd of people and out the door. Immediately I was hit with the chilly breeze of the night weather. I tried to tug my arm away from him, to wrap my arms around myself, but he just yanked me harder.

"Riku, talk to me-"

"Shut up!" He finally said. He turned away. I could feel him shaking against my arm. "Who the hell does she think she is? Stupid. I can't believe her. What am I doing?" He turned his head to give me a cold glance. "Ugh, and I have to deal with this bitch."

"Excuse me!" I snapped, pulling my arm away with more force. His grip on my wrist tightened. Something flashed in his cold eyes as he studied me. It almost felt as if he was x-raying me. I felt myself flush subconsciously.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. If I weren't so upset I might have enjoyed the kiss. But it felt all wrong. His lips were hard and demanding against mine. I tried pushing him away from me but his other hand found my left wrist and held it down.

Finally he pulled away to glare at me.

"Riku, stop!" I snapped, struggling to pull my wrists away from him. His fingers felt like iron binds against my arms. He smirked, before crushing his lips back on mine. I could feel my teeth digging into the inside of my mouth.

He pulled away, and leaned into my ear.

"_You're mine. And you have to do what I say. _My little slave."He whispered. I felt a sudden eerie chill fall down my spine, and explode at my feet- causing that bone shattering frost spread through my had nothing to do with the cold temperature.

Suddenly I felt as if we were in elementary school again. It's happening all over again. My breathing got heavy as I began to panic. Ok, panic was an understatement. I was flipping the freak out. I could feel the tears starting to spring up.

_Kairi! Where's Kairi? She'll- she'll help me._

Riku pressed his body against mine and I seriously felt trapped underneath a boulder. His body was so heavy against mine that it felt nearly impossible to push him off.

Then as if by miracle, his hand let go of one of my wrists to pull down the strap of my dress and I took that opportunity to pry my other arm away. Once I freed it I gave him one hard shove, and sidestepped away from Riku.

I stumbled back to watch him topple over at the missing weight. He cursed loudly as he slowly got to his feet. I looked around and noticed the hushed looks of onlookers. I couldn't help but glare at them.

Not one of these people could have helped me?

I didn't even turn back to see Riku straighten up. I was running back inside, looking for anyone. I needed to get out of here. I wanted to go home.

I could not believe what just happened. It still wouldn't process through my head.

_How could Riku… _

I looked down at my arms; they were red.

My eyes were burning as I pushed my way through the people. I felt my body tremble, my heart was still crazed and rapid. The look in his eyes. They were so familiar.

I didn't know if it was me or something I drank, but suddenly the room was spinning. I felt sick. And when people get sick they well…

"EW! This chick just puked all over me! This was a new shirt!" Someone I couldn't recognize complained. I stared back at them with unfocused eyes. But all I saw was a blurred image. The loud music made my head rattle.

_I need to go home. I need to get out of here._

That seemed to be the only thing that made sense to me as I shook my head and continued my way. I needed to get somewhere- away from the front porch, away from the living room.

_He'd find me. And then..who knows._

I finally reached the doorway to the kitchen bursting through it. I sighed out in relief. He wouldn't find me, through all that mess of people. I closed my eyes; the music wasn't that loud in this room either.

I felt a small prickle of sweat on my face. Just as I was about to wipe my forehead I heard a cough.

My eyes flashed open, head snapped up and I was met with Sora and Kairi. It was an awkward moment where they both just stared at me and I stared back.

"Um…ah sorry didn't mean to interrupt" I choked out, feeling my throat burn after I swallowed down the knot. I flattened out my dress, barely noticing how ruffled it was, and fixed the strap. My arms were stinging against the fabric as they brushed against it.

Automatically I held my arms together.

"You weren't interrupting anything," Sora spoke up with a detached voice. His eyes were blank as he turned away from me. That rejection only made me even sicker to my stomach.

"I'm still sorry…" I started hearing the desperation in my voice. I didn't know if it was for dumping him, or the situation I was in only a few seconds ago. I could feel my lips trembling and I tried to bite them down. I clamped my arms tighter around me, preventing the shaking.

"It's nothing." He snapped back. I felt my eyes burn again as I looked down. It was quiet for a few seconds until he spoke up again. "Do you want some punch? I think it's in the living room. A pretty stupid spot to place the punch huh?"

My eyes fell on Kairi, who flushed and averted her eyes from him. He reached forward and brushed her hair back, flashing her an endearing smile. Suddenly, it felt like my insides were twisting and morphing into something ugly. A monster.

It was screaming angrily at the two in front of me. I hated it. I hated seeing them together. At this moment I hated seeing anyone happy together.

I wasn't happy- why couldn't I be like them? How did I end up like this? How did Riku end up like this?

His name sent a tingle of distaste into the monster, causing an uproar inside of me. Before anything was said, he walked out of the kitchen leaving me alone with Kairi. I didn't trust myself, not now, not when I was an emotionally jealous mess.

I could feel her eyes on me. I knew she was noticing my expression and how twisted it was becoming. I closed my eyes and leaned against the counter behind me. I repressed a wince; I leaned on my arms by accident.

I hid my arms behind my back and coughed.

"He hates me; I know it," I said to direct the spotlight away from me.

"He doesn't. He just doesn't know how to act around you right now." She said with a forced tone. I glanced up at her with narrowed eyes. Her expression was tight as she smiled at me. It was so obvious that she liked him. I mean I knew for a long time already. It only pissed me off that she didn't say anything to me. The monster inside of me roared in approval at my anger.

_Be angry at her. What kind of friend is she?_

I blinked, abruptly pulling myself away from those blasphemous thoughts.

"You… you like him don't you?" I said in a surprisingly even voice. Her eyes widened in shock and she gulped audibly.

"What makes you think that?" She protested defensively. My anger flared, and my _inside- monster_ growled for more.

"I'm not stupid Kairi." I snapped coldly. "I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen the way you turned away whenever he tried to get my attention or tried to flirt with me. Why do you think I'd always blow him off? Do you really think I could possibly reject someone without a valid reason?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She mumbled stubbornly.

"You like him. But you like someone else too." I stammered.

_That'll make her squirm._

I continued disregarding my thoughts. It all came out like word vomit and it wouldn't stop. Ugh vomit. That thought made my stomach twist uncomfortably. "Sometimes I wish I could knock some sense into you so you could choose already instead of leaving them dangling."

"Hah very ironic considering you've done the same thing with Sora and Riku." She snapped back.

"I already told you; I had my reasons to reject Sora, you should know that," I said coldly.

"But what's your reasoning on keeping them waiting like you did? Huh? Why did you take your time considering how you wanted to reply to Sora's request?"

"Maybe it's because you also have feelings for him." She added.

_Lie! Lie!_

I hesitated, my eyebrows knitted together and my lips pulling into a deep frown.

"I won't deny it, like some people. I did like Sora. But now I'm with Riku, so that's ended. But you're dragging this out way too long. Roxas is waiting. And if you and Sora keep this 'friendship' up he'll start waiting too."

Slowly her hard expression fell. Her eyes softened, and her lips trembled at my words. For a split second I wanted to rush to her and apologize, but I held my ground. I was angry. I was devastated and sick. But most of all I was jealous.

Jealous of Kairi. I was always jealous of Kairi, whenever it came down to it. She was everything I wasn't. And I hated that.

"I'm done talking with you." She said quietly –defeated.

"You can't keep this up forever." I whispered spitefully as she walked out of the kitchen.

The monster inside me purred in satisfaction, but my head felt queasy. What did I just do? My heart sunk as I thought of the last look she gave me. How could I have just hurt her like that? What kind friend am I?

My problems have nothing to do with Kairi. I shouldn't have just lashed out at her like that. The monster inside me protested against me.

_She doesn't understand. She doesn't know what you're going through._

I brought one of my arms to my face to inspect. There were red marks all over them in the shape of fingerprints.

I knew immediately they'd end up being bruises.

I let out a deep sigh, moving away from the counter. I paced around the kitchen, enjoying the loneliness, but also fearing it. What if Riku just burst through the door?

Someone did burst through the kitchen door-though, it wasn't who I was expecting. His expression was twisted with frustration as he glared at me. His blue eyes were dark and I couldn't see any of the usual light cheery aura they usually radiated.

"What did you do?" Sora spat angrily, advancing on me. I bit my bottom lip and backed away.

"What do you mean?" I sputtered out, looking at him confused. He slammed his fist against the fridge, making me jump.

"What did you do to Kairi!" He demanded. "She's all upset."

The monster inside of me laughed at Sora, but I backed away, further. He was angry. Really angry. It didn't suit him.

"I-I just… I just talked to her!" I protested defensively.

"What did you say?" He bit furiously; his hands were clenched tightly at his sides. I flinched away and ended up backing up into the counter.

"I didn't say-" I started. Sora slammed his fist on the counter.

"Damn it Namine! Don't you play these stupid mind games with me I've had it!" He growled. The fear I initially felt disappeared, and anger began to burn inside of me, feeding the monster.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" It spoke for me. My hands gripped the edges of the counter tightly.

"She's my friend!"

I snorted loudly. "Yeah, right."

"God, you're condescending me when you've been a lousy friend to her yourself!" Sora defended. He was a few feet away from me and I was already backed up against the counter.

I flinched away slightly, but the hurt from that comment didn't completely extinguish my anger.

"A few months ago you never looked twice in Kairi's direction!" I spat.

"What is that supposed to mean!" He snapped. I felt my body tremble in mixture of fear and anger as Sora advanced closer.

"She _likes _you, you idiot! And you never gave her the time of day until now!" I blurted out. Sora paused, staring at me incredulously, as if I had three eyes. He backed away, that same shocked expression on his face.

"She- she what?" He stuttered.

I couldn't stand to be around him any longer. He was stock still as I brushed past him and headed out the kitchen exit way. All the walking started to make me dizzy again.

It wasn't long before I got sick again.

And then all of my lunch _officially_ came out.

x.X.x

**[Roxas's POV]**

I sighed, drying my face with the towel on the rack. I stopped short when I caught myself in the mirror. Pale and tired. That's what I looked like.

I studied my features. My blond hair- the way it fell in my face. Or my round face. Sora didn't have a round face. Maybe that's a turn off?

_Maybe Kairi despises blonds? No that's not right- I mean her best friend is blond!_

_Maybe I'm just too pale. Sora's got a tan. A nice complexion that's what I need. I need to go to the beach… without a sweater._

I pondered this for the next few minutes. What _did _Kairi like? Did she have a specific type? Why did I never think of this before?

Kairi.

I felt like such an idiot blurting that out in front of the whole class. _I love you._ I love you? Who does that?

It was official; I made an even bigger ass out of myself than what I initially expected.

I sighed loudly, glaring at my reflection.

Then the sound of the door snapping open, and shutting turned my attention to what was behind me. My breath literally caught in my throat when I saw the familiar auburn hair. Kairi.

She let out a loud breath, and hit her head against the door. I shifted on either foot, wondering whether she noticed me or not. But she answered my question when her head whipped up in my direction. Her face flushed a deep red and she bowed her head.

"Sorry," She murmured, turning her attention back to the door. I watched as she reached for the doorknob and tried to open it. I would have laughed at the lost cause if I wasn't too shocked.

"It won't work," I finally said after finding my voice. "I've been in here for hours."

She swiveled her head back in my direction with a horrified expression.

"Are we stuck in here?" She blurted out, fighting with the door. After she was quite sure the doorknob was not a solution she was left to banging on the wooden door loudly.

"I've tried that too. The music is too loud." I supplied. Kairi ignored me at first, continuing to bang on the door, before turning around and slumping against it in defeat.

"We're stuck." She said lamely. I rolled my eyes; despite the situation she was still the same.

I turned around to stare at her with my own eyes. I couldn't help but let my eyes trail up and down her body. _What_ was she wearing?

Her face flushed as she noticed me studying her; she wrapped an arm around herself. It didn't help much; my eyes were still glued on her legs- and her arms- and her chest. I felt my own face heat up with a blush.

"You look good." I coughed out uncomfortably, turning away and sinking down on the floor. But I quickly regretted it because it only gave me a better view of her legs. I closed my eyes, feeling a wave of shame and embarrassment hit me.

Good was an understatement. She was hot.

"I…thanks, Olette did it." She whispered awkwardly. I could feel the nerves radiating off of her. "You clean up good as well."

I looked down at my own attire. There was absolutely no comparison to what she was wearing. My shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and opened up after being in this stupid bathroom practically all night.

Yeah right, I thought.

"You should sit; we might be in here for a while." I said. She stared at me with a mixture of annoyance and surprise, before taking a seat. I looked away in fear that her dress would hike up, but I ended up sneaking glances.

She coughed uncomfortably, and started running her hands on the tile floor. God, I wished I was the floor right now. She peeked up at me, but then immediately glued her eyes back on the floor. I could sense how awkward this situation was. But I was glad.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking." I broke the silence, studying her reaction. Her head snapped up and she feigned surprise.

"Oh,"

"I'm not_, really_." I pressed, saying slowly. She gulped audibly and looked back down, starting to fidget with her dress. She was trying to pull it down, but it only made the top part sink lower. I looked away again, feeling my face flush. I looked back at her.

"I believe you," She answered honestly, continuing to gaze at her dress. On impulse I felt myself crawl closer to her.

"Then why don't you sound like you do?"I asked. But then realization hit me. "It's you isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You're the one that's mad."

Her surprised expression slowly sunk into one of annoyance and anger. Her eyebrows pulled together, and lips formed into a pout, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean in public." She said sourly. I would have smacked myself at my stupidity. I was seriously an idiot for saying that in front of the whole class!

I knew she wouldn't like it. Of course she wouldn't. I not only embarrassed myself, I probably embarrassed her as well. No. I _knew_ I embarrassed her.

She was still glaring at me with that brooding expression, which only made me blush angrily. I spoke up trying to hide the sudden change of complexion on my face.

"You think I didn't mean what I said?" I asked incredulously.

"I _know_ you don't mean it." Kairi insisted stubbornly. I had to resist the urge to shake her. Was she serious? She thought I didn't mean it? What kind of confused idiot is she? Of course I meant it! I meant every word I said.

Sure that wasn't the way I originally planned on revealing my undying love for her (all poetic and stuff) but still it didn't make my feelings any less than what I felt.

"You don't know anything!" I snapped back, feeling the anger rise out of me. What did she know anyway? The hurt expression that flashed through her eyes sent me reeling over in regret. Crap.

_I really do fail at life._

"I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, feeling the urge to bang my head against the stupid sea shelled tile floor. "I didn't mean that. I just…" I sighed, reaching upwards, raking my hands through my hair in frustration. God_ I'm_ such an idiot.

"Roxas-" She started, but I quickly interrupted.

"Kairi," I blurted out, getting up from my seat, and sitting in front of her. She gazed back at me with surprise. Her eyebrows rose as she gauged my reaction.

_This is it. Make this shot count._

I felt my face flush deeper as I sighed.

"I love you." I whispered, feeling my insides quiver. Her eyes blinked widely, as she stared at me with shock. Despite the bold proclamation, I felt my face heating up dangerously high. Her blue eyes darted between mine, and I felt my walls crumble down.

I didn't even realize I was closing in on her. My arms engulfed her in a loose hug. Immediately I was drowning in her sweet smell. Her scent was something herbal I couldn't quite place my finger on. It was almost citrus-y now, but sometimes she'd completely smell different. I pondered this. Maybe it was the shampoo she used-

"Roxas!" Her sharp cry woke me from my internal rambling. I felt her small hands trying to push me away. It hurt- I'll admit. But I tried to disregard it, pulling away and placing a brief kiss on her forehead. Her struggling stopped, much to my satisfaction. So I took that opportunity to wrap my arms tighter around her, trailing my hands along her back.

It was unexplored territory. And I absolutely loved it. She stiffened up when my fingers brushed the bare part of her back. It was so smooth.

I felt myself smile, when she eventually relaxed. I could get used to this. I definitely could.

"I adore you," I found myself saying. I had no idea where that line came from. But it was sincerely honest. "_Kairi, you still don't realize how important you are to me do you?"_

"No, I don't," Kairi squeaked, shivering slightly. "W-will you show me?"

I almost blanked out for a second.

_Did she seriously say that?_

"Show you what?" I pulled away suddenly to look at her face. She gulped audibly as she stared back at me. There was something shining in her eyes I'd never seen before. She was looking at me with a different kind of gaze.

_Was it wrong of me to feel a twinge hope?_

"Show me what you mean." She tried to reply calmly, but I could clearly hear unease dripping from her voice. My lips curved into a small smile as I felt my heart bursting with pride.

_She wants me. She wants me. I can see it. I know it. Kairi wants me!_

"I'm really glad you're here," I whispered, staring intently in her eyes. I tried memorizes each shade of blue in them- how they would darken at the edges and lighten near the pupils. "With _me_."

"Me too." She said softly.

My heart felt like it was doing the cha-cha; it was beating loudly. I was surprised Kairi didn't seem to notice.

This was all I ever dreamed about. I was with Kairi- in this moment- and for once there was something more.

_So what if she rejected me before. We're here now- in this bathroom- and I'm holding her and she- she actually likes it. She likes this. She admitted it._

I looked at her. The way she chewed her lip slightly, the way her face flushed a dark red, the way her eyes probed mine with some kind of deep admiration. I couldn't quite figure it out yet- but for some reason it filled my stomach with butterflies. Whatever it was; it was a good thing.

She definitely didn't give Sora this look. At the thought of his name, made me frown involuntarily.

"But you don't like me?" I said automatically. That look immediately vanished to be replaced with disappointment. She averted her eyes and shook her head.

_Nice going dumbass! You ruined everything._

"I thought we already went through this…" She sighed.

_No. I'll be damned if this moment now is ruined._

"So you don't like me?" I pressed, disregarding Sora and her claimed feelings. I love this girl- so much. I'd do anything for her- she has that power over me. And she has the power to make me a wreck. Doesn't she realize that?

I stretched my arm out, to brush her cheek. More uncharted waters. But it was even smoother than it was in my dreams.

"Of course I do…" She muttered. I stared down at her. I was really close now- like I was before. Again, I could probably count how many freckles were splashed across her cheeks. "As a _friend_." She stretched out the last word, inwardly making me wince.

Friend. I hate the word, I decided.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked honestly.

Something deep down told me she was lying. I couldn't tell you how badly I wanted to believe that.

"I…I-"

"Because… sometimes…" I leaned in towards her ear. If I wasn't so driven to knock some sense into her, I most likely would have been a blushing fit. "It really doesn't seem like it."

I could feel her stiffen again, against my sudden closeness. Her face was warm against mine and I had to hide the sudden surge of pride I felt at causing this.

_I'm making her like this. It's me. Not Sora- no one but me._

"I-I um…I don't…" She sputtered, unable to make a coherent statement. I pulled away to stare at her. I was right; she was as red as a tomato. Her face spelled out fright. I would have stopped, thinking I passed the boundary, but I couldn't. I knew I needed to make some kind of impact on her.

_Giving her options._

Plus I don't think my body would appreciate being torn away from her warm one.

"Enlighten me, Kairi." I said softly. I'll admit I was laying it on thick with the whole seductive vibe. I didn't know I had it in me. Maybe it was just a spur of emotions. You know, being locked in a small bathroom with the love of your life really does stuff to a person.

My hands wound around her, and without realizing it, my lips were pressed against her neck. It was so warm! I felt her shiver against my lips, which only encouraged me to continue. Her scent was just filing my nose, sending me into an uncontrollable frenzy. My kisses were getting a little more crazed- my lips trailed everywhere. From the base of her neck, to her collar bone (I was still too chicken to attempt to go lower), until they reached her jaw line.

I was drowning. Drowning in her. And I loved it

"Roxas…I" Her voice brought me back to my senses. I paused, only inches away from her mouth.

"You were going to say something Kai?" I found my voice- slightly shaken. Her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was a little heavy- another wave of pride hit me. By the end of the night I wouldn't doubt my head would inflate ten times the normal size.

Kairi finally opened her eyes to meet mine and then away; her face a bright red.

"Stop this." She said in a small voice. "Its...It's just making things worse."

"You don't like it?" I questioned.

_Yeah, sure you don't. _

"No- that's…that's not it." She stammered, her face darkening by the second. "I do like it- more than I should, which is only making things worse!"

"How so?" I asked, confused.

"Roxas I like Sora." Kairi said. Just the sound of my cousin's name sent a cold nasty chill down my spine. I didn't realize I was slowly backing away from her. I could see the pain flash through her eyes at the mention of his name too.

Why did she still like him?

I felt my pride- along with my head- deflate in an instant.

"And you're saying you have absolutely no feelings for me?" I pressed trying my hardest not to sound desperate. I studied her as she turned back to look at me with that same look she gave me before. I felt something flutter inside of me. Hope.

"I am… a little attracted to you." She confessed shyly. It was adorable. I would have voiced my thoughts, but I kept quiet, listening intently. Keeping quiet didn't exactly keep me from smiling like an idiot. "But I still don't like you." She added stubbornly, when she noticed my silly expression.

"That makes no sense." I countered with a smirk, feeling the pride come back.

_So, she still likes Sora, but it doesn't mean she doesn't like me right?_

I leaned in towards her, aiming for her lips, but she quickly blocked me with her finger.

"Stop it please." Kairi begged.

"You don't want this?"

"I-I… I don't know- yes but no… I ugh," She sighed, pulling her eyebrows together in frustration. I could see the irritation etched through her features.

"I'll change your mind." I said finally, pushing her finger away, and pressing my lips against hers. The kiss still sent tingles reverberating throughout my whole body, like the first one. But what was even better was that she was actually kissing me back- wholeheartedly I might add.

But then she had to pull away.

"Please…stop," She breathed out.

"Just once more," I plead.

"Roxas I don't want to give you any false hopes…" She started. I felt my shoulders sag slightly at that comment. But I quickly disregarded it.

_Lie! Lie! Lie!_

"You won't," I _lied._ I reached forward to press my hand against the side of her face. It was still so very warm. She closed her eyes for a second; looking deeply pleased with my gesture, but in less than a second she pulled away.

"Roxas you don't get it!" She snapped angrily. "If this keeps going on…"

"I know, I know…" I snapped back.

"NO! You don't know!" Her voice getting louder, as her temper rose. "Maybe I should just leave."

"You can't, we're locked in here," I retorted, feeling a little smug at our situation.

"Well maybe I'll just yell my way out." She bit back spitefully.

_Ok, she got me there._

She huffed, attempting to rise from her seat but I trapped her with my arms.

"Please just stay here… with me." I quietly plead. The anger in her eyes faded away, and her lips fell into a pained grimace. I could clearly see the guilt in her expression.

"Roxas I-I can't…I…" She started, but I cut her off, wrapping my arms around her again. Her body molded against mine- almost as if we were meant to be in some cliché movie.

"Kairi," I breathed, diving for her neck again. My nose pressed against it- smelling the sweet scent emanating from her smooth skin. "Kairi…"

She let out a breathy sigh.

"Ok…" Kairi said in a shaky whisper. "But… this can't leave these bathroom walls because I can't want more from you than friendship."

I wanted to say something against that. I disagreed with it. How can she even say that?

_I loved this girl_- she had my heart on the tip of her fingers.

The only thing I could do was pray she wouldn't break it.

x.X.x

**[Sora's POV]**

She- She likes me? Kairi actually likes me? _Someone_ actually likes me? Ever since Namine dumped me I'd never once thought anyone could ever possibly like a loser like me. But Kairi…

I shook my head, pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked around; people were dancing wildly, the music was pounding and I couldn't find Kairi anywhere. I mean I knew she went to the bathroom, but she couldn't have been in there this long.

I sighed, climbing up the stairs. Why did I want to see her so badly now? Why was looking at her, or being around her so appealing to me at this moment? Was it because of what Namine revealed? Or had it always been there?

Kairi was there to help me get over Namine. So is it really unexpected for me to develop feelings for her? Do I have feelings? What _were_ my feelings?

Kairi's face popped into my head, her nervous smiles, auburn hair, and quizzical eyes. I felt my stomach churn weirdly.

I needed to find her. To confront her at the very least. Yes. It doesn't mean anything on my side. If anything _it's just a crush_. Just a crush? Even that seemed like a big deal.

After stumbling over people who were randomly spread across the stairs, I reached the second story hallway. There were so many doors I didn't know which one was which. I walked to the one nearest pulling it open to find Hayner and Olette glued to each other. Without being noticed I awkwardly shut the door and started for the next.

But before I could open it, something collided into me. I whipped my head around to find Kairi's cousin –Axel- giggling like a maniac, flicking his lighter on and off.

"Hey hey! I know you! Hey kid! Wanna see a magic trick?" He slurred excitedly, waving his lighter in my face.

I pulled my eyebrows together and backed away carefully. Just the expression on his face was pretty scary. His green eyes were wide and bugged out. There was –what looked like beer- slopped down the front of his t-shirt.

"Uh…no…I was just uh- looking for someone." I stuttered.

"We're always looking for someone aren't we?" He said seriously, nodding his head. For a split second I thought he was sober but the drunken vacant expression graced his face again. "No but seriously, come here I wanna show you a magic trick."

This guy would never give up! I sighed, and face palmed.

"Ok, fine. Just wait here. I'm going to go look for someone."

"I'll be waiting!" He smirked cheekily.

Yeah, as if I'd want to even see what dumb stunt he'd pull. I continued with my search ignoring the obsessive fire freak behind me, opening the doors. I reached the last one, and yanked it open.

The sight literally made me gasp.

Kairi and Roxas were kissing. And not just the regular light peck on the lips. No. It was like a hardcore make out session. There hands were everywhere. I felt my face burn.

_Kairi likes me?_

No it doesn't seem like it now.

For some inexplicable reason I felt my blood boil angrily. My stomach flipped over uncomfortably and I had this sudden urge to yank Roxas off of her. He was taking her away from me! If he did that… then who did I have?

The uncomfortable feeling in my stomach quickly faded into nausea. I scoffed, before spinning around and stalking off. I passed by Axel, he grinned at me.

"Aw, why are you lookin' so down in the dumps?" He asked in a mock baby voice. "Come on I'll show you a magic trick it'll cheer you up."

I turned to glare at him. "I don't want to see a magic trick! Ok?"

"Nonsense," He laughed, before digging into his pocket. He pulled out a box of matches. He stuck his fingers in his other pocket and pulled out a flask of some unknown substance.

"What is that-" I started, but he pressed a finger to his lips shushing me. He popped open the flask, and poured the contents down over the rail. I ran to the rail and looked down. He poured it right on top of the t.v.

"Whatever that crap is, you're going to have to clean it up!" I warned. He scoffed, opening his box of matches. He pulled one out, struck it, and threw it down as well. I let out a mangled cry as I tried to snatch it away from him, but it fell.

And then the t.v. exploded.

x.X.x

**Ok. That's it! **

**Next chapter might center around Namine again. I'm still not entirely sure. Or possibly Roxas. Hm, he seems to be a favorite amongst the readers. So ...who knows. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	5. Namine's POV: Winter Formal

**Heh, and I'm back with this story again. I got a comment regarding plot holes in my story. And I feel that it's only right for me to fill and cement them. And the only way to do that is look at the story from a different perspective.**

**I'll have to admit, when I first wrote this it sort of pissed me off. Is it possible to get mad at characters in your own story? Yeah, well that happened to me.**

**Riku's going to get some MAJOR hating. (Riku's not exactly my favorite character but ever since I started playing the KH series again, I kind of learned to appreciate him... So I'm not purposely bashing him because I hate him anymore). **

**Anyway, I'm talking too much.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Namine's POV: Winter Formal**

x.X.x

I felt myself being pushed down on the backseat of the car. I felt his arms on either side of my face as he not-so-subtly lowered himself onto me. His long silver hair fell in my face. His lips tugged upward into a triumphant smirk. I smiled back timidly, _uncomfortably_. I wanted to send the message of the awkwardness by just staring at him but he didn't seem to understand. His aquamarine eyes were locked on me hungrily, and it was one of the few times I could actually see his eyes because his bangs were hanging over me.

I could feel Riku's hand slowly move from the seats to my wrists, to my arm, then my shoulder, and then towards my chest. _Okay, this was new._

"Riku…" I started; attempting to wriggle out from underneath him, but quick as a flash his hand reclaimed my abandoned wrist.

"What is it?" He breathed his mouth only a few inches away from mine. "Am I making you feel weird?"

"A little." I admitted seriously. Riku smiled wider and pressed his lips to mine. His lips trailed away from my mouth to the side of my face, to my ear, then my neck.

"Then that's a good thing." His hot breath tickled my neck and I couldn't help but let out a nervous squirm. "Don't move."

"Riku…" I started again, trying to slide myself off the side of the seat. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"You shouldn't feel that way. You're with me," He snapped. I could sense the irritation in his tone and suddenly I was ten times more uncomfortable than before. His grip on my wrists became tighter, and I felt his knees on either side of my waist clench harder.

"Riku stop." I said suddenly, feeling my pulse quicken in fear.

"Oh come on Namine don't start this again!" Riku snarled coldly. I flinched away. "I _need_ you."

"Please Riku!" I whimpered, feeling my eyes burn and my vision blur slightly. "I-I don't want this. Not now."

"I need you," He repeated. "Haven't you kept me waiting long enough?"

"Maybe…if you- if you give me more time…maybe I could…" I choked unable to finish the sentence. Even if I had more time I doubt I'd ever be able to do this. At least not with him.

Sora wouldn't make me do this.

Sora…

_You need to stop thinking about that boy._

My struggling became a little more obvious.

"I'm tired of waiting. _You're mine. And you have to do what I say._" He growled angrily.

Before I could say anything his lips crashed into mine and not in the sweet and gentle way he'd used to do. It was rough and I could feel my teeth scraping the inside of my mouth.

He pulled my left arm over my head and placed my right one over it, using one hand to hold them both. I jerked both of my arms upward only to be completely strapped down. My stupid arms weren't even capable of overpowering just one of his.

_Kairi's right, I really am weak…. Kairi Where are you? _

What would you do in my situation?

_Help me, I'm scared! Please protect me!_

x.X.x

_A blonde sat at the edge of the lunch benches holding her coloring book tightly on her lap. She was expecting someone. But this certain someone had yet to show up. The blonde yawned softly, opening up her sketchbook and pulling out the crayons from her pocket. If she had to wait, might as well do something productive right? She flipped her book to the most recent drawing, a small smile touching her lips as she traced over the crayon coloring with her fingers._

_She giggled to herself. "Kairi doesn't have purple hair!" She continued to laugh happily while going over 'Kairi's' hair with her red crayon. She was so enwrapped with her coloring that she didn't realize she was still waiting._

_When she was finished, she pulled it up in front of her face to admire her masterpiece. Her smile widened. And suddenly she couldn't wait until Kairi showed up._

"_What's that supposed to be anyway?" A rough voice asked. A familiar voice that sent the little blonde into a short spasm of fear. She whipped her head back to see him. His silky silver hair, his icy light green eyes, and his crude sneer._

"_R-Riku," She mumbled, bowing her head away from his glare. Riku ignored her greeting and snatched the book away from her. _

"_I said what the hell is this supposed to be?" He repeated enunciating hell, looking around quickly to see if any of the adults had heard him. His anxious expression washed over into a proud smirk._

"_It-It's Kairi….and me…" She whispered a low quivering voice. Riku scrutinized the picture before cackling and throwing the book at her. She almost let out a squeal when the spiral part of her book hit her forehead, but she forced herself to hold it in_

"_Stupid! You can't draw two girls together! It's supposed to be a boy and a girl!" Riku snapped, taking the liberty of smacking the blonde._

"_Kairi's my best friend and I love her!" The blonde said defensively. Riku's eyes widened at the girl's sudden rebuttal. He grimaced in distaste at the blonde._

"_You're so dumb! No wonder the teacher wanted to flunk you," He spat nastily. His remark stung her like a bee sting. Of course he had to bring that up, after Kairi went through a lot trying to cheer her up about it. _

"_I-I'm not…dumb," She muttered. It came out more of a question than a statement. Riku threw his head back and laughed, his silver locks dancing in the sunlight. The girl clutched her book and took a step back. Riku noticed this._

"_Where are you going?" He asked taking a step forward._

"_I'm going HOME!" She cried out the last word, making Riku grin mischievously._

"_What about the glue licker? She is your best friend right? Aren't you going to wait for her?" He sneered._

"_She- she doesn't eat glue anymore!" The blonde defended; even if she wasn't entirely sure what she was saying was true._

"_Yeah right!" _

"_That's not true!" The girl yelled. Riku laughed harder, dancing around teasing her through Kairi. The blonde clamped her hands over her ears, resulting in spilling her sketchbook open on the floor. He took this opportunity to snatch it up from the floor before she grabbed it, and taking the picture she drew._

"_This drawing is ugly," He commented, holding it from the edge with the tip of his two fingers as if it were dirty tissue._

"_Stop it!" The blonde screamed._

"_I should throw it away."_

_The girl's eyes widened in horror. "No! Riku, please!"_

"_Or rip it…" He continued, disregarding her begging._

"_Don't please!"_

"_Hmm, both are pretty stupid, like you." He cast her an evil smirk before crumpling it up in a ball._

"_Riku please stop! Stop it, I'll do anything just stop-"_

"_Anything?" At that moment he stopped crumpling it and looked at her with a curious expression. The girl sobbed, and nodded her head. _

"_Fine from now on you're my slave," He said. "_You're mine. And you have to do what I say_."_

_Riku threw the crumpled drawing on the floor and stepped on it. The girl let out a cry._

_Unbeknownst to the pair of them, another figure was walking quite hastily to where they stood. Ok, forget walking she was running. Her short red hair flipping through the wind as she sped towards the lunch benches. She knew immediately once she saw the flash of silver that something bad was going on. Also seeing the blonde on the floor was a big tip off._

_As she got nearer the sobbing and laughing became clearer. She planned it all out. She would sneak behind Riku and surprise him. But the sight of him suddenly pulling the blonde by the hair made her mind go blank. The only thing she was aware of was how much she wanted to hurt him._

"_Leave her alone!" She snarled. He pricked up, and let go of her hair startled. She didn't wait for him to reply instead she pushed him away from the blonde. Riku stumbled over his feet and fell over. _

"_K-Kairi," whimpered the blonde girl._

"_It's okay Namine."Kairi helped the blonde up and turned back to Riku who was glaring at the both of them._

"_She's my slave!" He protested, pointing at the blonde who hid behind Kairi._

"_Shut up." Kairi said simply._

"_Oooh, that's a bad word I'm telling the teacher!" Riku threatened. Kairi felt her blood turn hot in anger and she glared back at Riku with as much hatred._

"_Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" She screamed at him._

"_Kairi! That is no language to be used at school." _

_All three heads turned to look at their teacher who was glowering at them_

"_I- but I…" Kairi stuttered wide eyed. Uh, oh, she just got caught. Wait till she hears it from the parents._

"_No buts! And what is this? Have you two been fighting! I'm so ashamed of you Kairi; it is so unladylike to be rough housing with - with …boys!"_

_Kairi's eyes flickered from the teacher to Namine to Riku._

"_And Riku, dear, you must be in pain! Look at you, you're practically defenseless."_

_Riku suddenly pulled out from his stupor and cringed in fake pain. _

"_Yes ma'am."_

_Kairi made an inappropriate gesture (well to little kids) towards Riku and the teacher caught her… again._

"_Kairi we're going up to my office this instant! Come along now!" She barked. Kairi slumped off with her. Namine quickly grabbed her book and crayons and the tattered drawing and followed Kairi._

_Namine clutched Kairi's hand, lacing her fingers with hers and gave her a tight squeeze._

"_Thank you." She whispered behind the teacher who was marching in front of them. Kairi smiled and gave her hand a returning squeeze._

"_No problem."_

"_I was really scared." Namine admitted forlornly. She looked away. Kairi tugged her hand away and pulled Namine into a hug._

"_You know I'll always be here to protect you right?" _

"_Yep."_

x.X.x

_But not tonight. Tonight I have no Kairi to protect me from Riku. I have no one. _

As the thoughts of this finally trickled through my head I was lost. What do I do? Am I going to let this perv have his way with me and be ok with it? No. No. NO!

Riku's hands roamed all over my body now. Somehow along this whole situation, the straps of my dress fell. How the hell did I space out that long? His legs around me lost there hold on me because he was getting so lost in what he was doing.

I pulled away from his mouth.

"Get off of me. Now." I said. There was absolutely no pleading in my tone. Riku pulled back for a moment to scrutinize me.

"What?" He laughed it off before continuing with his ministrations. I shrugged him off, causing him to curse in irritation. "What is it now?"

"I told you already I don't want to do this." I said evenly and as calmly as I could despite how scary the situation was.

"And I already told you-"

"I'm not yours… I'm not your girl!" I spat, feeling a rush of confidence over fill me. "If this is how you're going to be then I don't even want to ever be your girl. I think this is it. I'm done. I-I… I want to break up. _For good_." He paused for a moment looking me over. His expression was unreadable. It was like he was frozen with shock.

And then the sound of his harsh voice felt like a slap in the face. I flinched, and willed myself to sink lower into my seat.

"Are you kidding me? You want to break up with me? No one breaks up with me." He growled. "You're not going anywhere."

Suddenly my confidence deflated like a balloon and my fear drowned me again. I thrashed from underneath him, trying to get away. Trying anything and everything. Riku just felt like this gigantic boulder sitting on top of me.

"Get off!" I screamed. Someone has to hear me. Anyone right? I opened my mouth to scream again but he pressed his hand over my mouth. I began to taste the rusty metal flavor of blood as my teeth continued to scrape my mouth. I could feel tears building up again as Riku was feeling his way, up the hem of my dress. This was not how he was supposed to be.

I wanted the romantic bedspread, and candlelit room, a soft voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I wanted brown spikes brushing my face, rather than the silk of Riku's silver hair. And I wanted the cold, green glare replaced with gentle blue eyes shining down at me.

This was not what was supposed to happen.

This was it. I was done for. I closed my eyes and thought of Kairi. What she would say if she would have seen me now. Well probably after she killed Riku.

I could just hear her voice saying _'I told you so Namine. I told you he was a bad guy!'_

_Why didn't you listen, Namine? Why?_

My struggling subsided and I just laid there, limp. Just get it over with, I thought miserably.

The sound of the car door cranking open drew me from my closed off state.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out. "Hey stop it!" The voice grew closer. I opened my eyes to catch a flash of blonde, and then suddenly I felt Riku's weight being lifted off of me. I could hear the sound of scuffling and the scraping of shoes against the pavement. I felt the car rock slightly, and reflexively I curled up into a ball.

"What do you want?" Riku demanded.

"What is wrong with you!" The other voice shouted. "Can't you tell she's terrified? Look at her!"

I closed my eyes again, when I felt another rock against the car. I knew I was shaking and it wasn't just the car. My knees coiled against my chest and I prayed this was all just a nightmare. That I could just wake up in my own bed – better yet, Kairi's bed.

She would know what to do.

I heard more incoherent yelling, and then it was quiet. I didn't know what was scarier the noise or the newfound silence. It wasn't silent for very long. I heard the car door squeak as it opened wider, and I felt a light tap against my ankle. It made me curl into myself more.

_Just leave me here. Please just go away._

"Namine." It was the voice again. "Please come out. It's okay now."

I felt myself shake my head against backseat of the car. The smell of smoke filled my lungs, as I took in a deep shuddering breath. I was still trembling. And I was sure I wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Namine, everything's going to be all right."

"Kairi. I need Kairi. Go away." I found myself crying out. It was conflicting. Did I want her here? I wanted her here to comfort me, but did I want her to see me like this? In my worst possible state ever?

I could sense the hesitation from the voice.

"Kairi's not here." It said quietly. Another period of silence passed by, and for a moment I though the voice had actually listened and left me. "Please Namine. Come out, just trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Promise me." I demanded, feeling incredibly stupid. I heard the voice sigh.

"I promise."

I let out a quivering breath before slowly uncurling myself, and lifting my head to see my _savior_ for the first time. I brushed the sticky tears away roughly, before focusing in on the blonde figure. When my eyes adjusted I almost gasped out in surprise.

Golden blonde hair, sour expression marred with a puffy eye and bleeding lip, and haunted blue eyes. My stomach immediately dropped at the sight.

"Roxas."

x.X.x

**Yeah, still pissed off. Lol. Reviews are love. Requests? PM me.  
**

**(And if you're a Roxas/Namine fan, check out my new story_ Skating Across Sketchbooks_** ... that is, if you want to).


End file.
